We are game!
by Bumbletwin
Summary: Many years have past sense the end of the third season and a new generation of kids have been born. After the galactic war ended all the fluxes disappeared and football died over the galaxy, but on Earth it still lives on. Can the kids from Ouran town get the country's spirit back and win the World League Cup? And what actually happened with the Snow Kids?


**Author's Note**

**A new generation of football loving kids, some are related to the Snow Kids, some are not. This Fanfic will mostly be from two of the kids P.O.V. **

**I don't own any of the characters from the Galactik Football series, only the new characters in the story, as the four teenagers we meet in the begining**

The summer wasn't over yet and the sun was still shining, as a group of teenagers walked on the street to Ouran's only coffee shop. It was their place to relax under the summer holidays. School wouldn't start yet until a few weeks so it was still plenty of time to do what you want.

They were alone in the shop, so they took a table near the window and they had still a good look over the shop and one of the shop's big screen TVs. They had planned to see the match this evening, and the coffee shop was the best place to watch it if you were a football fan and if you want to have good seats you have to be early, because in just an hour this place would be filled to the top with excited football fans. A friendly match between the country's official football team and one of the best in the league, everyone was talking about it. Even if no one believed their team would win, everyone would cheer when their team had the ball.

The teens had order a glass of soda each and were now waiting for the waitress to come with the drinks. They were chatting about how they thought the match would end. Some said 3 to nil and another said 5 to nil. They knew the other team would win this match big, no talk about it. Just as they were about to start fighting with was the best team in the league, the waitress came with their drinks, four big glasses with ice cubs.

"Now take it easy boys, I don't want any fights in here." She said, as she served a glass to each of the boys.

"Don't worry, mam. We are just talking about the match, you know it is a big thing for us." The boy nearest her said.

"I know boys, just remember to behave when the other comes, I don't want to throw you out again like last match!" She laughed as she turned around and went back to behind the disk. " And Eric, I want you to be home at 10 a 'clock."

"MUM!" the boy next to the boy, who just spoke, whined. He hides his face in his hand and his face turned red as a tomato. The other boys couldn't avoid laugh at his reaction.

"And before I forgot, Kevin your mum called me earlier and she asked me to tell you she want you home at 10 a 'clock too and turn your phone back on, she said. Wonder that the last means?" she gave the two boys beside each other a look before she disappeared in to the storage room. The two boys now both hide their faces in their hands. The two boys on the other side of the table just laughed. It looked like they had a hard time to get their breath back to normal.

"Carter and Wyatt, just be quiet will ya'?" Eric said embarrassed. It was one of the worst things with having your mum working in the only place that had all the football channels.

" Oh, are mommy's little boy tired and need to go to beddy?" The boy named Carter said with a baby voice. " You want me to walk you home so mommy doesn't have to worry her little Sonny Pony doesn't get lost? I can hold your hand if you want."

"Shut up Carter!" Eric tried to protect his pride. Sometimes his friend could be so annoying. " Don't you have better things to do, like carry your brother home?" he pointed at Wyatt, who looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute.

"He will be alright, you know him guy." Wyatt's head slowly sink to the side until it was resting on Carter's shoulder and he was asleep. The red fabric he had around his forehead sank down a bit over his eyes and a quiet snoring sound came from the sleeping boy.

"Were you two up, playing video games all night? I have never seen someone sleep so much as Wyatt does." Kevin looked fascinated at the sleeping boy.

"You two know Wyatt, he can sleep everywhere at any time" Carter joked. He drank some soda, careful not to wake his brother. He will wake him up before the match, so he wouldn't fall asleep under the match.

The boys, who were still awake, began to play card to make the time go faster, it was the only thing to do, as there wasn't anything good on TV.

People started to come an hour before kick off so the noise level quickly got higher. Almost the whole town was assembled when the judge blows the pipe and the ball was in play. Wyatt woke up just in time to see the ball hit the ground the first time and he was very much awake now. Not a sign of tiredness in his eyes, just the sparkling look only a real football fan can have. This was what he and his friends lived for, football!

He and his friends dreamed about starting their own football club, so they could play in the league too. Even if that dream would be impossible here. People here loved to watch football, not play it. And no one was willing to train them who wanted to play. They have to accept that the football was a dead sport here.

On the only road in and out of Ouran a house bus, big enough for at least twenty people, headed for the town's football ground. Two men lived in the bus, and the rest was empty. One of them were tall and looked like he had run at least a few marathons in his life, when the other one who drove the bus was smaller and didn't seems like he had the same physical strength. Both of them looked like they were around the same age, maybe the driver were a bit older.

When the bus come in to the parking area, it stopped and the two men inside went out in the early night and looked over the abandoned ground. No one had played football here for years. The grass was long, impossible to play anything in it without slipping or falling over your own foot.

"How does it feel to be back here after so many years, Rocker?" the small man said as he took a closer look so his glasses fell down a bit on his nose. "No one has been here for years I see, well we have a lot of work in front of us, right?"

"Yes we have my old friend, but I know we can do this together! Because it true will my ideas and with our help, Mick." We can do everything."

They took a last look before heading in to the centrum. Its true Rocket was born and lived in this Ouran for almost his whole life until he left, for playing in the world cup league. He left his friends and family for his dream as a young player and when he got badly damaged in the final match and unable to play in that level again. He retired as a player and disappeared, no one haven't heard from him sense then. He wondered if someone would recognize him after all this years.

The town had changed so much. When he left, the town was more alive and going. People were out and awake when he was young. No he couldn't see a single person, but maybe it wasn't so weird just tonight. Football was still a sport people watched here so he guessed they were in front of the TV and watched the match.

Rocket showed the way to the coffee shop he used to watch football in before he left, maybe they still showed football there.

They didn't get disappointed when they arrived. The shop was almost full, only a few empty seats at some tables. The two men found some empty seats at a table with some teenagers.

"May we sit here and watch the match?" Rocket asked one of the boys on the couch. He had another boy with a red bandana resting against his shoulder. Rocket guessed the boy was sleeping, as the boy had dark purple circles under his eyes.

"Of cause, sir" the boy quickly answered and moved a bit to the side to make some place for them to sit down. The boy resting against his shoulder woke up and moved along. The now wake boy study the newcomers with half closed eyes and turned to the him he was sleeping against when half time was over, and then he went back to sleep.

"I haven't seen you here before. My name is Carter and this is my brother Wyatt." Carter pointed at the sleeping Wyatt. "And those two over there is our friends Kevin and Eric." he pointed at Kevin and Eric who was in the middle of a conversation about which players they should have in their dream team.

"Nice to meet you Carter. My name is Rocket and this is my good friend Mick and actually I used to live here. I just haven't been home for a few years" Rocket smiled. "It's nice to be home after all this years"

"Yeah, well Ouran is okay, I guess." Carter shrugged his shoulders " If you are born here, I guess you got more used to it…"

"Carter, can you be quiet? It's starting!" Kevin said, putting a finger over his mouth. Eric and his conversation had stopped. " Oh hey sirs! I didn't see you there. Will you watch the match with us?"

"Yes, we thought about that. So who do you like the match so far?" Rocket asked the boys, who now were in to the game again.

"It's okay. Of cause it should be a better match if they had let me join the team, but I guess they don't know what they missed when they didn't accept my request to join the football academy." Kevin said, while drinking from his glass.

The two men looked at each other. " I guess you are very interested in football then. I wonder, are you kids interested in joining a football academy here in Ouran?

"No way, don't you know the football is dead in Ouran? Even if they do start a academy, it wouldn't come enough people to start a team." Eric said ignorant. "And who would train us?"

"Never mind me asking. Let's watch the end of the match instead."

The match ended as everyone had thought, 5 to nil to the champions. People started to leave just minutes before the match was finished because they knew what to come. They have seen that too many time already. Only the teenagers and the two men were still in the shop when the pipe when off for the last time.

Soon after Rocket and Mick say good evening and left the kids without catching any of their attention to joining his football academy. Or actually he didn't know if they were listening to him or if they just didn't want to talk to him. Two strangers, who come and interrupt them in the middle of the match. And then ask them if they would want to join a new football team. That he really believed it would be that easy.

But he wouldn't give up just after the first try. He and Mick would try again tomorrow. Maybe they got better luck then.

The teenagers were still in the coffee shop an hour after the match was over. With nothing to do them started playing with the cards again.

"Sure, that was some really weird people, those two. But do you think they were serious about the team? The tall one really looked like he knew what he was talking about. You saw him how he was able to tell how the teams played." Eric said, while he drank up the last of his soda.

"Yeah, he really knew everything." Carter picked up two cards and then pushed Wyatt's side. " Hey Wyatt it's your turn."

Wyatt had his eyes closed and rested his head to the headrest. " Wha… What? Yeah." he law two cards and he had won the game.

"Oh come one dude! We have been playing this game four times already and you have won three of them! And how can you still be tired after slept so much the whole day?" Kevin shuffled all the cards again and started to give everyone new cards. Wyatt yawned and took his cards and soon he was tilted against Carter's shoulder again.

"Wake up Wyatt" Kevin screamed, getting really annoyed by the and Wyatt was awake again.

Now it was Carter's turn to make his voice heard " Leave him alone, Kevin." He yelled angry, now standing so his cards fell down on the floor. Wyatt tried to calm his brother down, but with no use. "Would you like if I woke you up when you were tired and tried to sleep?" Now both Carter and Kevin were standing and both just waited for the other one to strike first. Eric and Wyatt stood up too and took holed around Kevin and Carter's arms, stopping them from what they were about to do.

"Carter, stop! It's okay, I wouldn't be sleeping, and he was right to do so!" Wyatt tried to speak to his brother, but Carter wouldn't listen to his brother this time. "Carter let us just go home!" Wyatt's voice started to shake. He knew what was about to happen and it scared him. He took his brother's hand and walked to the exit. His brother followed his slowly not taking his eyes off Kevin.

This has happened several times before, not the first time Carter and Kevin started fighting over nothing. Who wins the most card games in a row, or who can score the most points in a videogame. They would always come over it the next day.

Carter and Wyatt left the shop and headed their way home, leaving their friends at the table. Wyatt had said to Eric to take Kevin home and he would call him tomorrow when Carter had calm down.

The two brothers walked side by side on their way home, not saying a word to each other. No need too. Both of them knew what the other one would say and they knew the answer to it too, that is the life of being twins. You know what the other one is thinking without asking them, you just need to share a look. But the silence was uncomfortable and both knew some of them needed to say something.

Wyatt was the first one to break it. "You know he was right, Carter…"

"No, he wasn't right to yell at you like that! He doesn't know anything!"

"Carter, stop! Just stop it already! It's always like this. You start fighting with someone and we need to move again! I'm tired of all of this! I like it here and I don't want to move again! I'm sorry I'm not normal so we can live a normal life like everyone else! Maybe I just should have stayed home…"

"Never say that again! Never again Wyatt!" Carter's voice was shaking of anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are just as everyone else, so don't think like that!" Carter walked faster, leaving Wyatt behind. The distance between them became bigger.

" Carter wait!" Wyatt began to run, but suddenly all his strength just vanished and his body fell uncontrolled to the ground. Unable to speak, he tried to do everything he could to get his brother's attention.

Carter heard the sudden change in his voice and turned around to see what it was all about. "WYATT!" Carter quickly ran back to his brother and started shaking him back to consciousness. "Wyatt, wake up! I'm sorry I yelled at you! Wake up little brother!"

Carter started cry, as he never got used to when things like this happen. He should have known something like this could happen, and he was responsible for it. Wyatt couldn't handle that kind of stress, and it got worsted when he was scared and angry too.

He managed to get Wyatt up on his back and he was now carrying him on his back. Carter needed to get him home as fast as he could, and he didn't knew anyone who could help him get Wyatt home. Their mum was working night and unable to come and pick them up and their dad have never owned a driving license or a car in his whole life.

There was no point in calling any of their neighbour ether. Their family was new here and only lived here sense the start of the summer, so they didn't really knew someone in their neighbourhood that could help them. So the only thing he could do was to carry his brother, but it only took a few minutes until Wyatt came back to consciousness and was so strong he didn't need to be carried anymore. Even if he was able to walk, he needed support from his brother to keep himself up.

This was Carter was raised with, helping his brother whenever he needed help.

"Wyatt… Did you take your medicines this morning?" Carter tried seeking eye contact. Moments of silence between them, until Wyatt open his mouth.

" No, I didn't take them today…" he whispered. He refused looking at him as he spoke.

"Why…?"

"I don't know… Maybe I just wanted to remember at least one whole day of the summer, not just memories you have told me…"

"But you know what the doctors say, if you don't take them everyday you won't be able to get out of the bed the next day…"

"I know…" a quiet sob came from Wyatt. " But this day…" He strokes away a tear from his cheek. "Is at least something to remember, it isn't everyday you meet a former elite player..."

"What? What do you mean? Who?"

"The tall man, who sat with us under the match, Rocket. Don't tell me you didn't you recognise him? He was the star striker of Ouran's team 17 years ago, before he left and started play in the higher league." Now he looked at his brother, not trying to hide the smile when he realised his brother hasn't recognised the striker.

Carter quickly picked up his phone and called Kevin's number. Kevin didn't answer on the first call, not the second or third ether, but when the brothers were home and on their beds Kevin finally answered his phone after 10 calls. The brothers were sitting on Wyatt's bed and holed the phone between each other so both could hear and talk to Kevin at the same time. Kevin was still upset over what happened earlier, but he forgot all about it when the twins told his about Rocket and who he was. Kevin had the same reaction as Carter, first he didn't believe his ears and then he got excited. If Rocket said he wanted to create a football school here, then it must be true.

"We have to fined him right away guys! Come back to the shop so we can search for him!" You could hear the excitement in Kevin's voice. Eric, who still was with Kevin, had heard everything and thought it was a great idea, they still had one hour until the clock was 10.

"You can start without us for now, guys." Carter said. Wyatt gave him a strange look, but he didn't say something. " I think Wyatt have gotten a fever, and I don't think it's a good idea he goes out more tonight. Maybe not tomorrow ether, but I will join you tomorrow okay." The other to said okay to that, and Kevin say sorry about how he acted and hoped Wyatt got better soon. They said bye and hung up for the night.

"What was that last all about? I don't have a fever." Wyatt looked confused at his brother.

"They will wonder why we wouldn't come back when it's only minutes to walk to come back to the shop, and you're still not able to walk by yourself yet. How are we suppose to explain that to them?"

"We could always tell them the truth!"

"And risking to lose the only friends we ever had? No way, Wyatt! You know what happens if we tell them! They will do like everyone else and just turn their back to us!"

"But Kevin and Eric are different. I can feel it!"

"No, they aren't! They are just like everyone else. They only accept us as friends just because we love football just as much as they do, but when we tell them about your disease. They will think you're some sort of derp that needs help with everything and you're not a human with feelings. Everyone else has done that, so why would these two treat you different?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right… Okay we don't tell them, at least for now, but if they ask something about it. You must tell them the truth. Promise me that, _ani_!"

"Shh, you know what mum and dad think about us using that language Wyatt! We are not allowed to speak it in the house and you know it!" Carter sighed. " I promise I tell them, but only if they ask about it, and you must promise me you take your medicine even if you don't what to!" The twins took in hand on that and went to bed. One of them had much to do the next day, or at least that was what he believed…


End file.
